To my beloved ones
by XYZ263103
Summary: UR. Sasuke se réveille un matin chez lui, dans la maison familiale. tout a l'air si parfait, pourtant... pas de couple dans cette fic


**To my beloved ones **

Près de lui, il y avait une respiration calme, présageant que la personne dormait à ses cotés. Mais il ne se rappelait pas s'être endormi si près de quelqu'un. Sasuke ouvrit un œil, un puissant mal de tête lui vrillant les tympans, mais son mal disparu pratiquement en même temps qu'il reconnu celui qui était à ses cotés. Itachi Uchiha dormait là et son cœur se serra.

La chambre était plongée dans une douce obscurité qu'un faible halo de lumière tamisait par endroit, le point le plus lumineux venant dans dessous de la porte. Le visage de son aîné se reflétait d'une fine lueur diaphane, jouant dans le clair obscur offert par la pièce. Le parfum était le sien, très faible, son frère avait toujours fait attention à le supprimer, mais son odeur redevenait toujours un peu trop forte lorsqu'il dormait, ce n'en était qu'un de ces points les plus humains. Petit, quand Itachi le lui permettait, il se réfugiait tout contre lui et s'endormait en humant son odeur et en écoutant le long rythme de sa respiration qu'il n'avait jamais entendu se troubler.

En le voyant étendu là, ce ne fut ni son calme qui le troubla, ni son faciès d'ange, non, ce fut l'image qui se superposa à la sienne. Son frère, couché sur un sol poussiéreux, son visage tâché de sang et de terre, ses cheveux défaits, certains brûlés par endroits, ses yeux…ses yeux tant aimés…ces yeux là, étaient vitreux et fixes. Itachi ne respirait plus, il était étendu sous la pluie froide dont il pouvait sentir le mordant sur son corps qui en frissonna. Et se frisson continua et s'amplifia malgré le fait qu'il revoyait la même image à présent devant lui d'un Itachi endormi et serein.

Une illusion ? un rêve ? non, il pouvait encore sentir la haine qu'il lui portait, cette même haine qui lui enleva toute raison et qui lui fit lui donner un coup que l'autre évita de justesse en roulant sur le coté. Sasuke regarda son poing puis son frère, il regrettait déjà, il l'aimait, ce n'était pas la haine qui l'avait fait frappé Itachi, c'était la peur de le voir vivant. Un instant il avait perdu ses repères. Etait-il fou ? Itachi avant de hurler, avant de parler tout simplement, analysa la situation et observa son cadet droit dans les yeux. Ses sharingan qui s'étaient réveillés face à l'aura de meurtre qu'il avait ressenti s'estampèrent. Il ne lui ferait pas de mal, et Sasuke trembla encore.

-Un cauchemar petit frère ?

-…

-Sasuke ? ça va ?

Non ça n'allait pas. Il ne comprenait pas. Son frère était là ? il ne l'avait pas tué ? pourtant il était bien adulte, non ? pourquoi cet air inquiet sur son faciès tant aimé puis tant hais. De quoi était-il victime ? regardant rapidement autour de lui, il ne trouva aucune confirmation de ce qu'il avait pu vivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui et en revenant sur le visage de son frère, il ne se souvenait même plus ce qui l'avait fait le frappé.

-Sasuke ?

-Je…que…tu es vivant ?

-Pardon ? huhuhu, bien sur que je le suis, comment pourrais-je te parler autrement ?

-Genjutsu ?

-…Tu es sur que ça va Sasuke ?

-Quoi ?

-C'est peut être la blessure que tu as eue en mission hier qui te fais ça, tu aurais de la fièvre ?

La main fraîche d'Itachi lui toucha le front en même temps qu'il remarqua sa blessure à sa cuisse. Cette blessure ? une mission hier ? mais il se l'était faite ce matin même avec Taka, en combattant…en combattant qui ? Suigetsu ? son nom lui échappa et son frère le regarda longuement.

-Suigetsu ? qui est ce ? un coéquipier sur une mission ?

-Coéquipier ?

Comment pouvait-il dire à son aîné que Suigetsu n'était en rien un coéquipier, mais juste un subalterne bon à mourir s'il était trop faible ? Itachi n'essaya même pas de lui faire dire ce qui n'allait pas, au lieu de quoi il retira sa main de son front et la posa sur sa joue en lui souriant gentiment.

-Ne bouge pas d'ici, je vais aller voir Shishui, il s'y connaît un peu en médecine, et tu étais dans son groupe.

-Non.

Il l'avait attrapé par la manche. Son frère ne devait en aucun cas fréquenté Shishui, son cousin était un danger pour lui. Itachi lui offrit un sourire et le repoussa en arrière, le faisant se coucher et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais !

-Huhuhu, bébé Sasuke a encore besoin d'être rassuré par son grand frère.

-Idiot !

Itachi riait doucement, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce rire là, et il n'avait pas envi de briser son élan. Quand il voulut se lever, Sasuke garda sa main bien serré dans la sienne, et son aîné l'interrogea d'un regard.

-Je suis désolé, c'était juste un cauchemar…j'ai rêvé que je devais te tuer.

-Me tuer ? qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu te faire pour mériter ça ?

-…

-Sasuke ?

-Tu m'avais enlevé ceux que j'aimais le plus, je n'ai pas supporter, je n'ai pas pu te pardonner…et tu m'avais demander de te haïr et de te suivre, de te tuer ensuite lorsque j'aurais les même yeux que toi.

-Les mêmes que moi ?

-Mangekyou.

-Ah…mais crétin de petit frère…tu as oublié que tu les as déjà ?

Le regard du cadet fut éloquent, mais Itachi ne s'en alarma pas. Il se recoucha près de lui et lui demanda de se rendormir, qu'il veillerait sur lui comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il savait que son petit frère était fragile, alors il ne le laisserait jamais. Sasuke pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui paraissait des années, s'endormit en paix.

Tout cela avait l'air normal pour les autres, mais pas pour lui. Au matin, il avait retrouvé sa famille dans la cuisine, autour de la petite table où il avait l'habitude de s'asseoir enfant. Mais pourquoi se sentait-il si mal, comme si quelque chose clochait alors que tout allait bien ? sa mère se pencha derrière lui, mettant une main sur son front après qu'il eut pris place à table et déposant de l'autre une tasse fumante et odorante qui lui fit fermer les yeux après s'être crispée en sentant le contact avec elle.

Il ne rêvait pas ? ils étaient vivant ?

Son père entra dans la pièce, prit place après avoir salué les deux autres, lui lançant à peine un regard, et ouvrit son journal pour le lire. Son père n'avait pas changé, et le regard en biais de son frère lui montra que ce dernier se souciait encore de ce comportement envers lui. Il ne voulait pas de guerre, pas maintenant qu'il les avait retrouvé, Sasuke posa sa main sur la sienne, lui fit comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas. Sa mère l'embrassa sur la joue sous le regard mauvais de son paternel, mais il resta froid face à cela. Fugaku ne resta pas longtemps, faisant signe à Itachi qu'il voulait lui parler par la suite, et se retrouvant seul avec sa mère, il se mit à l'observer sans rien dire.

Cette dernière sentie son regard insistant dans son dos, et se retourna vers lui, cherchant à comprendre alors qu'elle terminait d'essuyer la vaisselle. Sa mère tant aimée était vivante, elle s'inquiétait, lui souriait, elle était là. Sasuke sentit les larmes venir, et il baissa la tête pour les lui cacher.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke, ton père te parlera ensuite.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je m'inquiète.

-Ah oui ?

-…

Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il déjà ? il ne savait plus, mais les émotions au fond de lui était si forte qu'il en avait mal, il attrapa sa mère dans ses bras, l'enserrant étroitement et fermement, elle ne comprenait pas, et lui il pleurait. Quand il se reprit enfin, c'est les yeux rougis qu'il la quitta, et il fureta de-ci de-là, retrouvant toutes les saveurs de son enfance. Il ne comprenait même pas comment il avait pu les oublier, ce qui lui faisait croire que quelque chose de grave c'était passé. En se promenant dans les rues de son quartier, il stoppa à l'entrée où une vieille femme lui fit signe et lui donna un gâteau, lui expliquant combien elle se sentait seule depuis que son mari l'avait quitté pour commencer une nouvelle aventure où elle s'impatientait de plus en plus de le rejoindre. Il mangeait en se délectant de chaque bouchée, cela lui avait manqué, tout comme se visage un peu plus ridé aujourd'hui.

-Sasuke !

-Hn ?

Itachi vêtu presque comme leur père était en train de trotter jusqu'à lui. Il salua la vieille femme, échangea un peu avec elle, avant de le tirer par la manche pour qu'il le suive. Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière, celle où son aîné s'entrainait la plupart du temps lorsqu'il n'était pas en mission. Il était en train de lui expliquer ce que son père lui avait voulu, qu'il voulait le promouvoir à un grand poste dans la police, mais qu'il avait refuser.

-Pourquoi ? fut tout ce qu'il put dire à son frère qui le dévisagea.

-T'es bizarre depuis hier tu sais petit frère ?

-…

-C'est parce que c'est le poste que tu convoites depuis un bon moment…et puis parce que tu sais bien.

-…je sais quoi ?

…t'as des trous de mémoire sidérant depuis ton réveil en sursaut, il faudrait qu'on aille voir le docteur familial.

-Je sais quoi ?

-Et têtu avec ça, tu sais bien que je suis chef anbu. Père ne veut pas le reconnaître, il n'aime pas que je travaille sous d'autres ordres que les siens où ceux du clan.

-…

-Mais toi si tu continues comme ça, bientôt tu seras aussi puissant que Shishui.

-Shishui…attends…au fait, tu m'as bien dis que tu as le mangekyou…non ?

-Oui.

Itachi le regarda d'un drôle d'air tandis que son regard changé pour lui montrer ses pupilles. Sasuke n'aimait pas voir ces yeux là, et sa main se mit à trembler. En la regardant, il vit qu'elle était bandé, et c'était vrai qu'elles l'étaient toutes deux depuis le soir d'avant, mais cela n'attira pas de suite son regard.

-Comment…comment tu as pu ?

-Le développer soi même, c'est faisable, sauf que c'est beaucoup plus long…tu le sais bien non ?

-…désolé…je, j'ai comme des oublis, ça va surement passer.

-Tu es sur que ça va Sasuke ?

-Hn.

-…

Il avait envi de lui demandé quelle était la position de Shishui aujourd'hui, s'il était lui-même vraiment dans la police et beaucoup d'autres choses. Mais il était sur que le regard de son aîné n'en serait que devenu plus perplexe de le voir ne se souvenir de rien ainsi. Il regarda autour de lui comme pour changer de sujet, et se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire là, ce qu'il préféra lui demander pour être sur. Itachi fronça les sourcils, le perçant d'un regard très vif.

-…c'est toi qui m'a demandé qu'on s'entraîne aujourd'hui petit frère.

-…ah.

-Si tu ne veux plus, je peux toujours aller ailleurs, entraîner d'autres personnes.

-Non.

Ce non était sorti de sa bouche, ça s'était sur, mais le frapper ? le pourrait-il ? le voyant indécis, Itachi souffla avant de courir à lui et de porter le premier coup que Sasuke évita. Il prit une position que son cadet n'avait vu jusque là que lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il était sérieux, alors ravalant sa salive, il fit de même.

Il voyait tout, n'arrivait pas à le toucher, éviter de justesse les coups de son frère. Ils étaient égaux et ça l'étonnait. Manquant de se faire toucher, par simple réflexe, il utilisa le chidori nagashi et son frère eut juste le temps de se dissiper dans un nuage de corbeau pour réapparaitre plus loin, le regardant les yeux ronds.

-Où as-tu appris ça ?

-…

-Sasuke ?

-Kakashi…de lui, il me l'a appris. je crois...

-Kakashi ? mais il ne t'a jamais enseigné…et comment tu le connais d'ailleurs ?

-Comment je le…

Et là, ça le frappa. Qui était donc ce Kakashi ? Itachi n'était plus sur ses gardes, il arriva près de son frère et le regarda avec une inquiétude non dissimulée. C'est là que Sasuke vit un visage se dessiner dans son esprit et un nom lui écorcher les lèvres.

-Obito sensei…c'était son ami…il a du le voir et me l'apprendre ? où je l'ai croisé et je l'ai vu faire et j'ai appris en observant ? je…j'ai oublié.

-…

-Je ne sais plus.

-…

Qui était cet homme ? comment pouvait-il voir ce visage qui ne lui disait rien ? il était si confus qu'il se demandait bien ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Son mal de tête était de retour, et si son frère n'avait été là, il aurait sans doute posé un genou à terre, au lieu de quoi, il sentit sa poigne puissante lui barrer le torse pour le soutenir, et sans même comprendre pourquoi, il sentit ses larmes.

-Sasuke ? mais que...ça va ?

-Hn.

-Sasuke…ce…c'est ça qui te fait mal ?

-Quoi ?

Mais Itachi ne lui laissa pas le temps de comprendre, en moins de deux il l'avait dessapé et était en train de vérifier son épaule. Sasuke y jeta un coup d'œil et put voir l'ancienne trace d'un tatouage. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et il arracha les bandelettes qu'il avait autour des poignets, découvrant des tatouages.

-Que…j'ai quitté le village ?

-…

-Grand frère ? j'ai quitté le village ?!

-Oui, mais je t'ai ramené avec l'aide de Shishui.

-Pourquoi ?

-…tu ne me l'as jamais dis Sasuke.

-…et qu'en penses-tu ?

Après un instant d'hésitation, Itachi lui rendit son haut et lui demanda de le remettre, avant de s'accaparer son avant bras comme il l'aurait fait pour une vieille personne et le traîna à sa suite. Sasuke le suivit bon enfant, voulant juste savoir ce que son frère pouvait bien savoir.

-J'ai fais deux suppositions.

-…

-De l'une, tu ne supportes pas ce que je suis, et tu souhaites devenir plus fort.

-N…

-De l'autre, tu as agis sous les ordres de quelqu'un.

-…qui ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Qui penses-tu que ce soit ?

-…

-…père ?

-…

-Shishui ?

-…

-Un autre Uchiha…Comme Madara ?

-Ma…d'où tiens tu ce nom ?

-…

-Sasuke !

-Je ne sais plus.

-Comment connais tu ce nom là ? reponds !

-Je ne sais pas je te dis, tu me fatigues !

Ils se regardèrent tous deux surpris de cet éclat. Qu'est ce qu'il avait ? son frère loin de le lâcher, continua de le guider et l'amena à leur médecin de famille. Rien ne fut trouver. Rien. Et en silence ils rentrèrent, son aîné perdu dans ses pensées, au point qu'il rentra dans une personne à un coin de rue. C'était un jeune homme de l'âge de son grand frère, avec des yeux tirés et vifs, un air austère qui se détendit immédiatement en voyant Itachi.

-Itachi, je te cherchais justement.

-Oui Shishui ?

Ce dernier tapota son épaule, et c'était le signal que les deux cousins avaient pour se dire qu'une mission se préparait. Itachi fit la moue, avant de croiser les bras, pas vraiment décidé à laisser son cadet dans cet état anormal. Sasuke avait prononcé son prénom, doucement, dans un souffle, il ne se souvenait de son cousin qu'à l'âge de treize ans. Quand était-il devenu cet homme ?

-Oui Sasuke ?

-… non rien…je réfléchissais.

-Ah tiens, au fait, Obito t'aurait-il déjà vu ?

-Non.

-Tu as une mission aussi, et il te cherche partout depuis une petite heure. Il a du retourner sur votre lieu de rendez vous.

-Ok, je vais y aller.

-Sasuke, tu…

-Ça va aller grand frère…oui, ça ira.

Sasuke fila rapidement, il courut sans s'arrêter et se retrouva sur un pont en dehors du quartier Uchiha. Deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Deux jeunes de son âge environ, des cheveux noirs, des tenues noires, le symbole Uchiha gravé, le bandeau de Konoha autour du cou pour l'un et accroché en coin de ceinture pour l'autre. Ils lui firent signe, aussi bien la fille que le garçon, et là, son sensei tomba. Au lieu d'une chevelure argentée, il trouva un Uchiha à qui il manquait un œil.

-Te voilà enfin Sasuke !

-…

-Sasuke ?

-Obito sensei, peut être qu'il ne se sent pas bien ? il n'est pas un peu plus blême que d'habitude ?

-Où…où est Naruto ? où est Sakura ?

-Quoi ?

Son maître le regarda un peu étonné et s'approcha de lui avec un énorme sourire. Il posa avec force ses mains sur ses épaules, non pas pour lui faire peur, mais comme pour le réveiller, gloussant d'un rire jaune. Sasuke ne comprenait pas, il fit un pas en arrière, et son maître arrêta ?

-Sasuke ?

-Où sont-ils ?

-…Naruto et Sakura, font partis de l'équipe de Kakashi, le troisième membre est Saï.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es sur que ça va ? toi ton équipe, se compose de moi, Obito et non pas Kakashi, même si l'on est souvent ensemble, évite de te tromper, merci. Et ensuite, il y a Kiara et Katsuya…vous êtes souvent en compétition avec cette équipe.

Sasuke regarda avec une certaine horreur ces deux Uchiha qui étaient sans aucun doute des jumeaux. Sa coéquipière avait de longs cheveux ramenés en queue de cheval, mais ils étaient tout de même indisciplinés, l'autre les avait long et lâchés sur les épaules, un bandeau sur la tête pour les maintenir plus ou moins en place. Tout deux firent la moue, et elle, devint dédaigneuse, et l'autre, haussa juste un sourcil. Ils l'appelèrent, mais ce n'était pas leur voix qu'il entendait, c'était tout autre. Sasuke prit la fuite.

Durant toute la course folle que dura sa fuite, il ne chercha ni à s'excuser des gens renverser, ni à se cacher. Ses jambes le portaient et il suivait, tout simplement. Lorsqu'il stoppa enfin, il n'était plus très loin de l'Ichiraku, et ne comprenant pas pourquoi mais se faisant tout de même confiance, il entra dans l'établissement. Il n'y avait personne qui lui parlait physiquement, rien, et en sortant, il vit son frère, Shishui, et trois jeunes.

-Suigetsu ? Karin ? Juugo ?

Ces trois là se tournèrent vers lui, sans un seul sentiment, et il arborait sur eux le symbole de Konoha. Sasuke n'y comprenait plus rien. Itachi qui avait disparu l'attrapa avant qu'il ne se sauve de nouveau et lui chuchota qu'il avait ramené ses compagnons d'infortune à Konoha et qu'ils avaient décidés de rentrer dans les rangs.

-Eux ? impossible…complètement…impossible.

Itachi était sur le point de parler, mais en voyant la mâchoire de son cadet s'ouvrir en grand, il suivit son regard. Kakashi marchait en lisant un icha icha paradise, Saï marchait un pas derrière Naruto et Sakura. Celle-ci était accrochée au bras de Naruto qui paradait comme un paon plus qu'il ne faisait son idiot comme à son habitude. Naruto n'était pas lui-même, en était la preuve le collier qu'il portait autour du cou et qui le désignait comme fils du quatrième. Sakura en le voyant lui lança un regard de chatte en chaleur, se frottant un peu plus au bras du blondinet qui l'ignora superbement. Il se déroba de la poigne de son aîné, courut jusqu'à ses coéquipiers et se posta près d'eux. Sakura le mangeait des yeux, et Naruto le regarda de haut.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux, Uchiha ?

Sasuke lui toucha l'épaule, son frère hurla son prénom et avant même de comprendre, il s'éclata dans une échoppe, bousillant tout un pan de mur. Tout fut noir pendant un moment.

-Sasuke ? petit frère, oh, tu m'entends ?

-Laisse le Itachi.

La voix de sa mère sonnait gentiment à ses oreilles, il aimait le son que sa voix produisait en lui. La voix emplie de colère mal contenue de son frère vint perturber cette douce musique.

-Je vais finir par me le faire cet Uzumaki.

-Et tu te mettrais le Hokage à dos mon fils.

-C'est intolérable, il faut qu'il puisse lui apprendre le respect à ce gamin.

-Le petit Uzumaki est dans une phase rebelle mon fils.

-Ce n'est pas une raison ! je vais lui apprendre où est sa place !!

-…non Itachi, je te le demande.

-Mais Maman, tu…

-Non.

-…

-Tu veilleras sur ton petit frère, quoi qu'il advienne, mais fais attention à tes choix. Tu es la cible de nombreux ninjas mon fils, cela même si le Yondaime t'adore, toi plus qu'aucun autre Uchiha.

-…je veillerais sur lui…toujours…ah Sasuke ! tu es réveillé ?

Il s'était recroquevillé dans sa couche, sans ouvrir les yeux, et il pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, ne comprenant plus rien, devinant juste qu'il devait être chez lui. L'odeur n'était pas celle de la chambre où il avait l'habitude d'être, il faisait frais, ça sentait l'herbe et la pluie. Un peu plus loin il pouvait entendre les craquements du feu, et à ses cotés, la voix de son frère était devenu celle d'un autre. Suigetsu essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait depuis une petite minute, entendant ses geignements et ses grognements, et puis finalement il avait fendu en larmes. Ça ne s'arrêtait pas, l'Uchiha pleurait à grosses larmes, et n'ouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'elles se calmèrent. Jusque là il ne l'avait pas fait de peur de ne pas se tromper, et en voyant que ça avait été le cas, qu'il se trouvait bien dans un coin perdu de forêt avec Taka, Sasuke ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de garder silence, le regard fixe.

Suigetsu voyant qu'il n'y avait plus de réel problème, retourna dans sa couche, mais Sasuke ne put dormir du reste de la nuit. Si seulement on lui avait donné cette destinée là, peut être qu'il aurait pu s'en accommoder. Mais ce n'était pas sa réalité. Quelques heures plus tard, il se fit donner l'ordre d'attaquer le huit queues.

fin

_bon j'avais une autre fic à mettre avant, mais je l'ai pas encore chapitrée, c'est quand ce moment j'écris une spéciale torture et que je pense pas trop au reste…(plus retour en France, rentrée, etc, bref) donc je le ferais sans doute pour la semaine prochaine :) et merci à ceux qui pensent à reviewer XD  
_


End file.
